Moonlight Night
by JungHona
Summary: Jimin hanya tak pernah sadar dan percaya.. bahkan walaupun perawakannya sudah mewakili apa yang bulan perlihatkan/MINYOON COUPLE/bad summary/BTS


**Moonlight Night**

By JungHona  
.

Main cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

BTS from BigHit entertainment

.

 **WARNING : Sekali lagi ini pernah ku post di akun facebookku. Aku hanya menambah beberapa kalimat.. jadi ini bukan plagiat –terima kasih.**

.

.

.

Selalu..

Setiap malam aku merenung di balkon apartemenku, membiarkan angin malam kota Seoul menerpa wajahku.

Yang kudengar selalu suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan utama di bawahku, atau suara-suara para pejalan kaki di trotoar jalan. Dan senyumku ini, bukan untuk atau karena pemandangan kota Seoul atau rembulan di atas langit sana yang nampak indah beberapa bulan belakangan –tapi karena sesuatu yang kutunggu sejak tadi.

Ya, aku menunggu. Entah kenapa aku selalu menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan datangnya. Tapi yang aku tahu dengan pasti adalah 'dia' pasti akan datang.

Setiap malam aku menatap kearah rooftop gedung apartemen dari dari balkon apartemenku. Lelah _sih_ seperti ini, sedikit-sedikit aku harus menunduk lalu menengadah ke atas, lalu menunduk lagi –hanya untuk memastikan 'dia' sudah datang apa belum.

Hmm.. tapi kelihatannya malam ini ia tak muncul. Demi Tuhan ini bahkan sudah 4 jam aku berdiri menengadah seperti orang gila. Bahkan jam dinding sudah hampir berbunyi menandakan tengah malam.

Apa ia sudah bosan melakukan hal sama hampir setiap malam? lalu bagaimana nasib makan malam yang sudah kubuat?

Yah.. aku tahu sendiri mungkin masakanku tidak akan enak mengingat ini kali pertama aku memasak setelah nekat melihat tutorial memasak dari internet. Tapi aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya hingga mengorbankan peralatan masak yang baru kubeli beberapa jam sebelum aku memasak.

Tapi karena –untuk kesekian kalinya aku menengadah ke atas tapi tak menemukan sosok bertubuh kurus itu di sana, aku mengurungkan niat dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kelihatannya aku akan memakannya sendiri. Tidak buruk, mungkin porsi yang satunya akan kusimpan di kulkas dan kupanaskan besok pagi untuk sarapan.

Itu pun kalau masakanku sedap..

"HEI! LIHAT DI ATAS SANA!"

Namun baru saja aku ingin menutup pintu balkon, tubuhku tiba-tiba tersentak dengan teriakan heboh seorang pejalan kaki dari bawah gedung.

Kubuka kembali pintu itu lalu menatap heran kebawah gedung apartemen. Beberapa orang berkumpul di bawah sana, menunjuk ngeri keatas gedung.

Rooftop maksudnya?

Kudongakkan wajahku ke atas. Di atas sana jelas terlihat seorang pria berdiri di pinggir rooftop dengan tangan merentang dan mata tertutup.

Tipikal bunuh diri huh?

Entah aneh atau bagaimana. Reaksiku sama sekali berbeda dari orang awam di bawah sana. Ada kelegaan dan kegembiraan tersendiri saat melihat tubuh kurus berbalut kaus putih itu berdiri di sana.

Well, aku bukanlah orang jahat yang gembira saat melihat musuhnya mencoba mengakhiri hidup omong-omong.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum dan berlari keluar sambil membawa makan malam yang sudah ku taruh di dalam kotak bekal. Aku harus berlari cepat, jika beruntung lift di sana bisa langsung melesat layaknya roket membawaku hingga ke rooftop. Aku harus lebih cepat sebelum orang-orang awam itu memanggil jasa Pemadam Kebakaran.

.

.

Brak!

Kudobrak pitu rooftop sembarangan saat tiba di sana. Nafasku bahkan masih terdengar putus-putus. Yah.. harapanku pada lift itu memang harus putus karena kenyataannya lift harus berhenti di satu lantai sebelum rooftop, jadi kau melanjutkannya dengan tangga sambil berlari.

Di sana, kulihat sosok itu. Seorang pria yang masih bergeming dari posisinya berdiri di pinggiran rooftop bahkan saat aku mendobrak pintu barusan.

"SUGA..!"

Kupanggil namanya kencang, jika di drama-drama mungkin ini adalah adegan di mana seharusnya aku akan menolong sosok bernama Suga ini dari aksi-mencoba-bunuh-dirinya. Tapi semua yang terjadi tidak sepicis di dalam drama, sayangnya.

Suga menoleh padaku lalu perlahan menurunkan lengannya. Ia masih berdiri di sana menatapku dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Surai pirang yang senada dengan warna kulit putih bersihnya sedikit terusik dengan angin malam.

"kau masih ingin di sana sampai mereka memanggil jasa Pemadam Kebakaran?" ujarku mencoba merayu agar ia mau beranjak dari sana.

Aku memang tidak takut jika ia akan melompat nantinya, toh aku percaya ia juga tak akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi melihatnya berdiri tenang di ujung pembatas rooftop agak membuatku ngeri juga sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya agar mau turun. Pria itu diam, sedikit melirik ke bawah untuk melihat sekumpulan warga sipil yang meneriakinya untuk tak bunuh diri.

Perlahan si rambut pirang menoleh padaku kembali, lalu menyambut uluranku dengan tangan putih lembut miliknya.

Aku menggiring Suga menuju sebuah kursi yang terdapat di sana. Di samping beberapa rak yang berisi berbagai macam bibit bunga yang baru tumbuh. Ia duduk tanpa kusuruh dan aku tersenyum melihatnya lalu duduk tepat di samping Suga dan mulai membuka kotak bekal yang kubawa.

"ayo makan denganku!" ajakku tersenyum cerah kearahnya, namun sayangnya hanya dibalas tatapan datar itu saja.

Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Ini sudah dua bulan aku mengenalnya. Menurutku Suga adalah orang yang misterius.

Pertama aku bertemu dengannya juga saat malam hari.

 **Flasback**

 **Ini adalah suatu malam di pertengahan musim panas. Aku sedang menonton pertandingan tenis dengan serius. Ini adalah tim favoritku, dan melihat mereka tidak bisa mencetak angka benar-benar membuatku frustasi.**

 **Tapi setelah beberapa menit menjelang akhir pertandingan, timku berhasil menyamai skor. Jujur mungkin aku terlihat gila karena tertawa sambil mengumpat pada tim lawan yang sebelumnya tersenyum remeh.**

 **Hehe.. pemenang adalah yang tertawa di akhir –menurutku.**

 **Dan lihat! tim jagoanku berhasil mencapai skor yang tinggi. Aku mengangkat kepalan tangan tinggi-tinggi, meninju udara saking senangnya. Dan saat kamera menyorot pada tim lawan yang merengut kesal, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menunjuk wajah-wajah menyebalkan mereka.**

 **Namun naas, tanganku lengah, remote Tv yang kupegang tadi malah melesat lepas dari genggaman.**

 **Dan tepat mengenai AC.**

 **AC pun seketika berhenti, terasa dari rasa dinginnya yang berkurang drastis di dalam kamar ini. Aku terdiam horror memandang AC itu, masih dengan posisi menunjuk kearah Tv.**

 **Sial.**

 **Aku mencoba menghubungi jasa service AC dan mereka menjawab akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Ayolah.. padahal aku membutuhkan AC ini sekarang.**

 **Helaan nafas keluar, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap gedung untuk mencari angin segar. Biarpun ini musim panas, tapi angin malamnya lumayan sejuk kau tahu?**

 **Aku pergi tak membawa apapun, hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih, celana panjang hitam, sandal, dan ponsel disaku celana.**

 **Aku tersenyum puas melihat keadaan rooftop yang sepi sama sekali. Arah jalanku menuju sebuah kursi panjang dekat pancuran air di samping sebuah lingkaran taman yang lebih kecil dari yang lain di sekitarnya.**

 **Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan nyaman di kursi kayu itu, membiarkan angin malam musim panas menyapa. Rasanya sebanyak apapun angin yang masuk melewati sela bajuku tidak akan bisa membuatku masuk angin.**

 **Mataku terbuka setengah, menatap bulan penuh yang bersinar lebih terang daripada biasanya. Tidak ada bintang disekitarnya, membuat bulan itu terlihat benar-benar terang sendirinya.**

 **Tapi entah ada apa, mataku tiba-tiba melihat cahaya lain yang menjauh dari area bulan. Cahayanya sama terang dengan bulan namun berukuran lebih kecil.**

 **Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat dengan jelas cahaya apa itu, tapi nihil.. itu terlalu jauh dan kecil di langit sana. Aku menggeleng menyerah, mungkin hanya cahaya lampu helikopter.**

 **Semilir angin kembali membelaiku, dan kurasa mata ini memang menjadi lebih berat sekarang. Dan semua kesadaranku hilang saat pandanganku mengabur dan menjadi hitam perlahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mengerang tak nyaman.**

 **Dadaku terasa sesak, dan suara dering ponselku terdengar begitu menganggu sekarang. Aku meraba paha sampingku untuk mengambil ponselku yang sedari tadi bergetar di dalam saku celanaku.**

 **Tapi kenapa susah sekali?**

 **Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Masih bisa bergerak** _ **sih,**_ **tapi sangat berat dan aku juga sulit bernafas. Rasanya seperti ditindih oleh benda berat.**

 **Kepalaku sedikit menengok ke bawah dengan susah payah, tapi tatapanku tertutup sesuatu seperti helaian rambut, tapi berwarna pirang pucat. Aku mengernyit bingung, apa ini?.**

 **Aku masih berusaha bergerak untuk duduk, dan mungkin pergerakanku membuat benda.. atau mungkin.. aku juga tidak tahu apa ini, tapi dia bergerak dan.. mengerang?**

 **Hei Bung! Dia bersuara!**

 **Tubuhku reflek berhenti bergerak, tapi 'dia' tak kunjung tenang, masih mencoba bergerak di atas tubuhku dengan agak kaku. Tapi saat bagian 'darinya' -yang aku yakin adalah kaki menyenggol bagian selatan dari tubuhku, aku langsung berteriak heboh dan melemparnya menjauh.**

" **WAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"**

 **Kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh dari kursi dan baru sekaranglah aku yakin jika dia manusia. Dengan anggota tubuh lengkap tanpa cacat –walaupun badannya terlalu kurus untuk ukuran lelaki. Ia bangun terduduk dan mengusap matanya lalu memandangku dengan wajah datar.**

" **dimana aku? Dan.. siapa kau?"**

 **Kalimat pertama darinya yang kudengar, aku mengernyit "seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa tidur di atas tubuhku?!" bentakku panik memeluk badan sendiri.**

 **Tapi pria itu tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Ia berbalik dan berdiri, berjalan menjauh sambil menengadah menatap bulan dan berhenti tiba-tiba. "apa ini hukumanku Baginda?" ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat sendu, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya sedikit dari sini.**

" **WAA!" aku kembali terjengit kaget saat ponselku tiba-tiba kembali berdering nyaring. Telepon dari jasa service AC "ah ya? Hallo?" aku berdiri buru-buru kembali ke apartemen, mereka pasti sudah menungguku.**

" **maafkan aku. Aku sedang di luar" saat tanganku menyentuh ganggang pintu rooftop, aku menoleh ke belakang, kearah sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang cerah itu masih berdiri "ma-maaf? Ya, aku akan segera datang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejak malam itu entah kenapa aku merasa terdorong untuk selalu menatap rooftop dan anehnya selalu menemukan pria itu berdiri di sana. Tapi anehnya aku hanya menemukan pria itu saat malam menjelang –atau karena aku hanya bisa melihatnya saat malam karena saat siang aku pasti sedang kuliah.**

 **Hingga seminggu kemudian kebiasaan ini masih berlanjut. Aku sendiri mulai dihinggapi banyak pertanyaan. Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu pemilik apartemen di sini? Kenapa ia suka berada di rooftop? Kenapa ia selalu menatap kearah bulan? Kenapa ini dan itu. Aku terlalu dibuat bingung olehnya.**

 **Sampai pada batasnya aku memutuskan untuk mencoba bertanya langsung pada orang itu. Berbekal keberanian dan 2 kantung makanan berisi burger dan 2 botol minuman soda, aku beranjak menuju rooftop.**

 **Dan tepat saja, pria itu ada di sana, diposisi yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihatnya berdiri dan berbicara "eum.. kau.. maaf tapi.. aku datang kemari dengan niat ingin berteman denganmu dan.. maka dari itu bisa kita mengobrol sambil makan?" aku benar-benar merasa gugup, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.**

 **Lelaki itu terbalik, membuat helai pirang pucatnya bergerak kecil. Ia menatapku datar –sama seperti saat pertama bertemu dan kupikir ia tak menyukaiku "baiklah jika kau tidak ingin makan denganku tapi.. bisa temani aku makan saja?" aku meringis dengan ucapanku sendiri, apa bedanya 'makan denganku' dengan 'temani aku makan'?**

 **Dia tidak terlihat beranjak sama sekali, membuat nyaliku agak menciut karenanya.**

" **siapa namamu?"**

" **hah? Aku? A-aku Park Jimin"**

" **Suga."**

" **hah? A-apa?"**

" **namaku Suga."**

 **Flashback off**

Aku menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit karna Suga tak mahir menggunakan sumpit walau berapa kalipun kuajari. Pernah sekali aku mengajariya menggunakan sendok dan garpu tapi malah berakhir dengan wajahku yang selalu kotor karena lemparan makanan yang Suga coba ambil dengan kedua alat makan itu.

Dan saat kupikir dengan sendok dan garpu saja selalu gagal, bagaimana dengan sumpit? Aku langsung menyerah mengajarinya.

"kenapa kau selalu berdiri di sana? Itu bahaya, selain itu tindakanmu ini akan membuat orang lain ngeri" omelku sambil menyuapi diriku sendiri.

Omong-omong ini pertama kali aku mengomel padanya.

Suga tidak biasanya berdiri dipinggir perbatasan rooftop, melainkan selalu satu meter dari pembatasnya, tapi kenapa hari ini lain? Suga berbalik dan menunjuk ke langit "lusa aku akan pulang." ujarnya tanpa beban.

Ahh.. lelucon ini lagi?

Sejak kami pertama kali mengobrol aku pernah menanyakan dari mana pria ini berasal. Tapi dia hanya terus mengatakan jika ia berasal dari bulan dan alasannya diturunkan ke bumi adalah karena hukuman yang diberikan Raja bulan padanya

"lusa gerhana bulan, aku bisa pulang." lanjutnya lagi tanpa beban, masih menatap langit "Suga.. ap-.".

"bisa kau bersamaku?"

"eh?"

"bisa kau ikut aku pulang?"

Ehh.. pertanyaan apa barusan? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti! Aku masih menatapnya bingung tapi tiba-tiba ia langsung berdiri dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di atas sini.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, cahaya jingga matahari masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat pintu kaca balkon yang sengaja tak kuhalang dengan kain horden. Aku duduk di depan Tv, ku biarkan Tv itu menontonku, sekalian saja tertawakan aku jika ia bisa.

Tapi sialnya benda itu benar-benar menertawakanku –maksudnya suara tawa dari acara komedi yang kutonton begitu nyaring.

Jujur saja aku sendiri pun bingung. Saat ini aku sedang dipuncak pikiranku akan Suga. Anak itu selalu mengatakan jika ia ingin pulang lalu menatap langit, apa iya dia semacam bidadari? Bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi lalu akan kembali ke khayangan? Oh ayolah.. itu dongeng picisan, Jimin.. sadarlah!

Suara tawa dari acara komedi itu semakin membuatku kesal, aku langsung menyambar remote dan mengganti ke saluran acara yang lain, dan berakhir dengan acara berita.

Topik utama hari ini adalah gerhana bulan.

Hm? Gerhana.. bulan?

Dikatakan di sana bahwa gerhana bulan ini akan dimulai pukul 1.30 A.M. yang berarti besok pagi, Seketika pikiranku melayang mengingat sosok Suga. Aku masih ingat jika kemarin malam ia mengatakan akan pulang saat gerhana bulan, dan besok juga akan terjadi gerhana bulan.

Woww.. apa ini sungguhan? Atau kebetulan?

Apa Suga berkata jujur padaku? Ia tidak bercanda?

Pikiranku menjadi semakin kalut, semua imajinasi aneh mulai muncul dan sedikit demi sedikit kepercayaanku pada setiap apa yang Suga katakan adalah benar semakin menguat.

Apa aku harus ke rooftop dan meminta Suga untuk jangan pergi? Tapi kenapa juga aku takut pada hal yang aku sendiri masih meragukannya? "akh..! Suga!" aku mengacak asal surai hitamku frustasi, oh Tuhan, kenapa juga aku bisa mencintai pria aneh itu?

.

.

"Jimin?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, sekarang sudah jam 1.17 A.M. aku sengaja datang 1 jam lebih awal dari perkiraan gerhana bulan akan muncul dan sebentar lagi salah satu fenomena alam itu akan dimulai.

Suga menatapku masih dengan expressionless khasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat namun kini ia ada di depanku. Kulihat bayangan tubuh kecilnya terkena pantulan sinar bulan, kulit putihnya bahkan terlihat semakin bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan. Benar-benar indah.

"Suga, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kulihat Suga yang bergeming, hanya mengangguk sekali "katakan padaku sejujurnya kau ini apa. Jangan katakan lagi kau berasal dari bulan dan bukan manusia seutuhnya saat dengan jelas sekali bahkan perawakanmu seperti orang awam lainnya"

Ia hanya diam, hembusan angin pun datang dan bunyi desisannya terdengar nyaring, seperti suaraku yang terdengar begitu nyaring diudara.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang lewat, tak apa jika tak ada yang ingin melihat gerhana bulan dan memilih tidur di balutan selimut dan kasur yang hangat. Tapi jalanan Seoul yang biasanya selalu sibuk dari pagi ke pagi hari kini terlihat begitu sepi, begitu senyap. Seperti hanya aku dan Suga saja manusia terakhir di bumi.

"aku sudah katakan berulang kali."

"aku memintamu untuk jujur! Ini sangat tidak masuk akal! Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan adanya alien di bulan, dan kau seenaknya mengatakan jika kau berasal dari sana dengan perawakan sempurna seperti ini?"

"lalu apa yang bisa kujawab jika kau tidak percaya?"

Aku bungkam setelahnya –aku bingung. Aku ingin terus memaksa lelaki ini jujur dan berhenti membuatku pusing, tapi hatiku benar-benar yakin jika Suga sudah berkata benar.

Tik! Tik! Tik! 1.30 A.M.

Ponselku bergetar ringan lalu berbunyi kecil –alarm yang sengaja kupasang. Inilah saatnya gerhana bulan itu akan datang, saat aku akan membuktikan sendiri apa Suga telah berbohong atau tidak.

Namun saat tanganku ingin merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselku dan mematikan alarmnya, ada sebuah cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin terang. Aku menghentikan gerakku dan menoleh ke depan.

Aku melirik tubuh Suga yang terlihat mulai aneh. Ia merentangkan tangannya, cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya mulai semakin terang dan ia pun terangkat seperti terbang. Beberapa kali ia berucap seperti menjawab pertanyaan untuknya, tapi siapa yang bertanya jika disini hanya kami berdua?

Aku melotot shock.

Ini sungguhan?

Benarkah?

Jadi Suga tak berbohong padaku?

Tidak!

Ini mustahil!

Ia semakin tinggi dan memudar. Aku ingin menariknya dan memintanya agar tak pergi, tapi tanganku seolah ditarik kuat oleh bumi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tak percaya padanya dari awal. Jika saja aku percaya padanya sejak awal ia bicara maka aku pasti bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi, aku akan menguncinya di apartemenku atau apapun, aku akan melakukannya agar ia tak pergi.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengucap sekedar huruf 'a' dari mulutku, semuanya kaku. Hanya meneteskan air mata yang bisa kulakukan.

Sial!

Ia berbalik dan menatapku, aku pun melihat kedalam matanya. Mata bening berwarna coklat itu menatapku dalam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Disisi lain aku ingin berteriak, kumohon jangan!

Jangan pergi!

Dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padaku, membuat memoriku berputar cepat dari saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

Tidak! Jangan tersenyum! Aku benci senyum itu, karna aku tahu ini terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Semakin kugerakkan tanganku, maka tubuhku semakin terasa berat. Kakiku bahkan sampai terasa lumpuh seakan aku adalah manusia paling berat di dunia. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, aku sudah tidak bisa berharap lagi saat sepasang sayap berwarna kuning emas berkibar indah dibalik punggung Suga.

Ia terbang mendekat, mengusap air mataku yang turun dengan deras dipipi sambil terus tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan lirih padaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Aku bahagia, tapi realita membuat hatiku kembali mencelos.

Ya..

Aku mencintaimu..

Suga

.

.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ada setitik cahaya menyilaukan mengetuk mataku, juga bunyi alarm menjengkelkan yang terus berbunyi di atas nakas. Tanganku bergerak tanpa arah mencoba menggapai jam waker itu. Aku terbangun dari tidurku, masih agak mengantuk sebenarnya.

Kenapa Seoul pagi ini dingin sekali? Aku tahu Seoul sedang dalam musim gugur sekarang, tapi kenapa pagi ini jadi lebih dingin?.

Namun saat aku mencoba untuk duduk, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa begitu pusing "akhh.. ada apa ini?" seingatku aku tidak ada minum alkohol tadi malam, hanya bertemu Suga dan..

"eh?" aku baru sadar, tadi malam aku memang bertemu Suga dan.. memintanya untuk tidak pergi? Shit! hatiku sakit lagi. Dan aku yakin kali ini Suga sudah tak berada di sini, di bumi.

Aku berusaha menetralkan perasaanku, mencoba menatanya dengan tenang agar tak ada setetes air apapun yang turun dari mataku, bagaimanapun aku harus bisa menerima ini sebagai hukumanku karena tidak pernah percaya dengan semua kejujuran Suga padaku.

Aku menggeleng sebagai akhir dari semuanya, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

Tapi saat aku mulai beranjak, aku tak sengaja menatap heran pada tubuhku sendiri dan juga baju yang berserakan di samping ranjangku "sepanas apa tadi malam sampai aku tidur tanpa ba-.. ukhh! Bau apa ini? amis sekali! Siapa yang membuang bangkai ikan?" omelku sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Namun aku kembali terhenyak kaget. Baiklah, tak apa jika aku tidur tanpa mengenakan baju atas, tapi ini lebih parah! Aku bahkan tak memakai celana dalamku! "t-tunggu.. a-aku telanjang?!" bentakku entah untuk siapa.

Tubuh telanjang, baju berceceran di lantai, dan bau anyir tak sedap ini.. entah mengapa membuatku sedikit banyak parno juga. Kusibak jauh selimutku, berniat ingin membenarkan jika semua pikiran jelekku hanya imajinasi, tapi pagi ini benar-benar pagi paling mengejutkan memang "SPER-..! upss.. sperma?!" okay.. tenang dulu Jimin.. tenang.. tarik nafas dan lepaskan.. cobalah untuk tenang..

Tapi sialnya aku tak bisa

"HWAA..! APA YANG TERJADI SEMALAM?!"

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu.

Tapi aku sama sekali belum melupakan sosok Suga sedikit pun, ia terlalu tercetak dengan sangat rinci di otakku.

Dan malam kembali datang. Seperti déjà vu, aku kembali datang ke rooftop, membawa banyak makanan, dan menatap langit dengan harapan semoga bertemu dengannya lagi walaupun aku tahu itu tak mungkin.

Ayolah Jimin.. sudah 3 bulan kau lakukan ini. Apa gunanya?

Aku tertawa pada diri sendiri. Aku layaknya sudah terlihat seperti orang gila mungkin. Aku yang dulu bahkan sesumbar melarang Suga berdiri di pembatas rooftop dan mengatakan akan melupakan segala tentangnya, tapi malah aku terjebak hingga pernah sekali ingin mengakhiri hidup berdiri ditepi pembatas karenanya.

Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya di langit nanti –itu pemikiranku saat itu.

Drrttt... Drrrrttt...

Ponselku bergetar di dalam genggaman tanganku. Mataku menyipit malas saat nama 'Tae Kim' muncul di layar sebagai pelaku telepon "eish.." desisku malas. Ada apa lagi anak ini menelponku malam-malam begini?

"Ji~min!"

Aku hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban atas panggilan _sok_ imut darinya "sinis sekali kau" balasnya kecewa. Dia ini sahabatku, tapi terkadang aku sedikit merasa terganggu saat ia datang pada saat aku ingin sendiri walaupun aku juga sebenarnya bersyukur karena dengan itu, dialah orang yang paling mengerti aku selama aku bersekolah di Seoul ini.

"maafkan aku Taehyung, aku sedang makan sekarang" jawabku bohong dan ia hanya ber'oh' ria "jadi ada apa? Tugasmu belum kau kerjakan? Maaf Tae, tapi kau tahu sendiri jika Kang-saem memberi kita tugas beru-.."

"hei! Hei! Hei! Tidak semua panggilanku hanya untuk mencontek tugasmu, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal "lalu apa? Biasanya kau selalu begitu" aku mendengar Taehyung mendecak sebal, namun beberapa saat kemudian cekikikan aneh darinya terdengar jelas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi sebagai simbol tanda bahaya. Anak ini kalau sudah tertawa seperti itu pasti akan ada ide-ie bodoh di otaknya "coba tebak, aku sudah menemukan orang yang pas untukmu! Dia adalah teman hobi-hyung di club!" ucapnya semangat. Aku mendengus dan mengusak wajahku, sudah berapa kali anak ini menawariku pengganti Suga?

"apa ini? Perjodohan lagi? Ayolah Tae.. aku tidak mau! Kau juga sudah tahu kan? Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku melupakan Suga."

"ayolah.. temui dia! Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah bersusah payah mencarikan pengganti Suga untukmu?" aku juga tidak memintamu mencarikanku jodoh Kim!.

"sebagai sahabat yang baik hati. Kim Taehyung yang tampan ini sudah terlanjur muak melihatmu murung setiap hari memikirkan seseorang yang tidak jelas akan kembali atau tidak. Kau menyedihkan Jim!"

"kau tidak tahu seberapa aku mencintai Suga, Tae.. aku rela menunggunya kembali walau itu tidak mungkin sekalipun" lirihku pelan.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Jim! Setidaknya temui dia dulu, okay?"

"ayolah Tae.. aku tidak bisa"

"kau harus bisa! Dengarkan aku, Suga bukanlah makhluk bumi ataupun makhluk akhirat. Apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu ataupun bersamanya lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu hampir bunuh diri waktu itu. Kali ini kumohon dengarkan aku Jimin. Temui orang ini besok, dan jika kau tidak suka maka ini adalah usaha terakhirku."

Aku mengusak wajah dengan kasar, bagaimana caraku untuk membuatnya mengerti betapa Suga begitu berarti bagiku?. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga terharu pada tindakan Taehyung untukku, sahabatku ini memang benar-benar menyayangiku ternyata.

Dan ya.. lagipula sesuai ujarnya, jika aku tidak suka maka aku bisa pergi dan ini adalah usaha terakhir kalinya membujukku bertemu orang-orang asing, bukan?

"Baiklah Taehyung, kali ini dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku setuju denganmu. Aku akan menemuinya besok, karena aku menghargai usahamu, kawan." ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum haru. Aku mendengar teriakan senang dari ujung sana dan juga sorakan 'selamat' dari suara lainnya.

Hoseok-hyung.

Ceh.. ternyata mereka sedang berdua sekarang.

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU JIMIN! Aku janji kau akan menyukainya, ya walaupun ucapannya agak kasar.. kau akan bertemu dengannya besok di café Dope jam 12.02 A.M okay? Jangan terlambat karena ia benci keterlambatan! Dan oh! Semoga berhasil!"

Aku baru saja ingin membentak anak itu karena sembarang berteriak saat ponselku masih melekat ditelinga, tapi terlambat karena ia sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan.

Ahh keparat satu ini benar-benar.

Aku berjalan lebih mendekat ke pagar pembatas, lalu bersandar di sana sambil menatap langit malam yang sepi tanpa apapun "Suga.." lirihku pelan, seulas senyum pahit jelas kembali datang "maafkan aku, tapi.. aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui ide gila Taehyung. Apa kau marah?" ini memang terdengar gila –berbicara sendiri. Ini bahkan bukan monolog karena aku lebih terlihat ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menyukai orang itu, karena setiap inci darimu masih kuingat dengan jelas."

.

.

Café Dope 12.16 P.M.

Oh tidak.. aku terlambat cukup lama, apa orang yang di jodohkan Taehyung untukku masih di dalam sini?

Perasaanku jadi agak gusar, kurasa orang yang akan bertemu denganku sudah pergi sedari tadi? Terlebih aku merutuki karena pesanku pada Taehyung untuk mengirimkan foto orang untuk kencan buta kali ini tidak dibalas olehnya hingga sekarang.

"apa kau.. Park Jimin?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku, dia berada di sampingku, duduk dengan begitu angkuh dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari posisi berdiri begini,karena wajahnya tertutup topi hitam.

Maka dengan lekas aku mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan tertawa canggung "ahh.. m-maaf karena aku terlam-.." suaraku tiba-riba tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku benar-benar tiadk percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Kulit putih terang, mata sipitnya, bibir tipis itu..

"Suga!." aku langsung berdiri dan menghambur memeluknya, biarkan saja orang-orang di café menatap kami aneh! Pokoknya aku merindukan orang ini! Suga!

Buagh!

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?! Bisa-bisanya kau memeluk seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau jumpai! Dimana etikamu pendek?!"

Ew? Dia marah? Suga-ku yang expressionless marah? "S-Suga.. kau.." ia menatapku semakin sengit lalu berdiri cepat-cepat "Sugar? gula? kau sedang bercanda padaku HAH?! Aku bukan Suga, Tuan! Asal kau tahu namaku Min-Yoon-Gi!" Tegasnya padaku dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya, bahkan ia terus menujuk-nujuk wajahku dengan penuh emosi.

"Inikah pria yang Taehyung coba kenalkan padaku? Astaga keparat kecil itu! Aku akan mebunuhnya sehabis ini!" ia pun beranjak pergi dari keluar meninggalkan kawasan café tanpa meghiraukan pandangan aneh pengunjung café yang lain.

Tidak, ini berbeda. Ini jelas sangat sangat berbeda dari kencan butaku yang lain. Ini berbeda.

Ya Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi? Pria tadi sungguh mirip Suga. Tapi cara bicara bahkan namanya saja sudah berbeda. Lagipula aku benar-benar ingat jika Suga telah pergi di depan mataku sendiri saat itu. Lalu siapa pria tadi? Pria yang baru saja menamparku dan mengataiku pendek.

Aku memutuskan berlari keluar mengejarnya, aku bermaksud ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, siapa Suga, dan kenapa aku langsung memeluknya karena kukira ia adalah Suga.

Biarpun aku benar yakin jika aku akan dicap sebagai pembual. Mana ada zaman sekarang yang percaya dengan hal berbau dongeng seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian..

,

,

"hwah.. bintangnya banyak!" aku berseru heboh di balkon apartementku. Malam ini bintang sungguh banyak, seperti lautan dengan penuh kelap-kelip. Mungkin ini balasan setimpal karna 2 hari lalu langit malam dihiasi awan mendung pekat tanpa hujan atau salju.

Oh?!

Aku melihat bintang jatuh diujung sana!

Ayo buat harapan? Tidak, aku tidak akan meminta sebuah harapan lagi kali ini, karena harapanku yang terakhir sudah terkabulkan oleh langit gelap tanpa bintang setahun lalu.

Kali ini aku hanya ingin berterima kasih.. semoga tersampaikan.

"Suga.. jika kau benar dari sebuah tempat di langit sana. Kuharap kau dengar ini.." kusunggingkan senyumku sambil menatap langit, semakin mencondongkan diri dipembatas balkon.

"kau tahu aku masih menunggumu hingga kini, aku masih mencintaimu hingga kini. Tapi ternyata kita tidak bisa bersama. Jika kutahu begini, lebih baik ku-iyakan ajakanmu waktu itu untuk ikut denganmu pergi."

Ah.. rasa sakit ini datang lagi, aku semakin tersenyum getir sambil mengelus dada kiriku, di mana kini detak jantung itu berdetak untuk yang lain.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip denganmu disini. Walaupun nama dan sifatnya berbeda denganmu.. hahaha.. tapi aku senang bersamanya seperti aku bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba awan mulai bergerak ke samping, memperlihatkan sebuah bulatan kecil terang di langit, hatiku pun terasa benar-benar hangat. Ini seolah Suga benar-benar sedang mengawasi dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu, aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjagamu dulu saat kau masih disini, aku akan selalu bersamanya disini, walaupun kau dan aku yang tak bisa bersama."

Aku sadar ada air mataku yang sudah jatuh sendirinya sedari tadi, bulan itu kini semakin terang dan tidak tertutupi awan kelam seperti sebelumnya. Kini ia sudah bersama para bintang, semakin membuat sempurna indahnya malam "apa kau sedang mengawasiku dari sana? H-hiks.. k-kau sedang menghiburku ternyata.."

Isakpun sudah kadung keluar dari bibirku, tapi kemudian sebuah tangan dingin datang dan mengusap air mata itu pergi dengan lembut "mengingat Suga?" ujarnya –Yoongi.

Ya, dia sudah paham dan percaya tentang hubunganku dan Suga. Ia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas padaku, aku menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk lalu mengambil secangkir coklat panas itu dari tangannya "beruntungnya aku telah bertemu denganmu yang sama seperti Suga" ucapku.

"kau masih mencintainya ternyata.." ucap Yoongi-hyung lirih. Ah tidak, aku melukai perasaanya lagi.

"Tidak Yoongi-hyung, aku memang mencintainya tapi ini berbeda saat bersamamu. Karena bagiku, kau adalah kau, dan dia adalah dia" Yoongi terlihat bungkam memegang cangkirnya, aku tahu sekarang perasaannya pasti kacau.

"Itu berarti sama saja kau tidak bisa melepaskannya Jimin. Jika kau masih mencintainya itu berarti kau bukan sepenuhnya milikku." aku tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Yoongi-hyung. Ini pertama kalinya ia mangatakan hal seperti ini.

Kugenggam tangan dinginnya setelah menyingkirkan cangkir berisi coklat panas itu ke atas meja, sebelah tangan kananku merayap untuk mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair "pernah mendengar cerita seseorang yang ditinggal pasangan hidupnya?" Yoongi-hyung kembali bungkam, tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk.

"aku memang mencintai Suga, tapi percayalah aku hanya mencintainya sebagai masa laluku. Tapi sekarang? Kau ada di hadapanku, kau adalah cintaku hari ini dan kapanpun waktu kedepan" Yoongi-hyung tiba-tiba menepis tanganku kasar dari pipinya.

Ughh.. lihatlah rona merah semu dipipinya itu~ rasanya aku ingin sekali menggigitnya

"tapi aku masih penasaran apa tubuhmu dan Suga sama? kalau iya, berarti.. aku juga pernah bercinta denganmu sebelum kita bertemu di café waktu itu." huhu.. aku suka sekali menggodanya tentang hal yang satu ini.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan emosi, lalu menendang tulang kering kakiku kuat-kuat "apa katamu?! Aku berbeda dengan Suga itu! Dan apa maksudmu bercinta?! DASAR SI BODOH MESUM..!" Yoongi-hyung berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam apartement sambil menghentakkan kaki kurusnya di lantai. Kau berharap kaki kecilmu merusak lantai kayuku? Tidak sayang.. tidak akan.

Suga adalah Suga dan kau adalah kau. Kalian sama namun tetap berbeda, aku mencintainya sebagai masa laluku dan berterima kasih padanya.

Karena kalau bukan cintaku padanya, aku juga tidak akan menemukanmu sebagai cintai saat ini, bukan?

.

.

Fin

Aloha! Terereret~

Aku kembali kali ini dengan cerita MinYoon couple~ uh yeah~../maafkan aku HopeV shipper/ saat itu bukankah ada yang ingin aku mengupdate fanfic tentang MinYoon? Baiklah ini dia nak.. ini adalah fanfic lawas yang pernah kupost di akun medsosku dengan judul berbeda yaitu 'Starlight Night', karena merasa judulnya agak gak pas, jadi kuganti 'Moonlight Night'.

Dicerita ini juga sudah kuperpanjang dari versi aslinya, karena sebenarnya versi aslinya hanya berisi 1k+, tapi setelah kurombak menjadi 4k+! Uh yeah~ #slap

Baiklah, terakhir aku harap kalian menikmatinya, karena jalan cerita dan endingnya memang aneh buatku. Dan kali ini tolong hargai dengan review yang bertanggung jawab? Fanfic ini butuh waktu berhari-hari mengedit ulang karena terhambat Try Out yang kulakukan kemarin.

Gomawoyeo~ ^^


End file.
